Aerosol spray-cans are widely used to contain and deliver various chemical agents. Some chemical agents, such as paint or hairspray, are commonly sprayed and applied onto a large surface area. Other chemicals, such as oils, lubricants or pesticides, are often applied onto a specific and small surface. For example, an aerosol oil often needs to be applied only onto frictional, mating surfaces and not onto surrounding surfaces. In the case of a compound miter saw for example, aerosol spray oil must be applied only to the sliding, rotating and frictional surfaces of the saw. Without the use of a focusing straw, oil is often “over-sprayed”, resulting in contamination and damage to surrounding surfaces. Work-pieces are then often contaminated and damaged by the excessively sprayed oil. In addition, an excess amount of the aerosol is consumed and released as a contaminant into the environment.
Aerosol cans are packaged with a small “focusing straw” which can be temporarily adapted to the aerosol can nozzle. These straws provide a very effective means for focusing the aerosol onto specific, small surfaces, thereby reducing over-spray, related damages and excess use.
A focusing straw is often dislodged from a spray nozzle during handling or storage. Once removed from the spray nozzle and not properly stored, the focusing straw is easily misplaced or damaged. For example, a focusing straw misplaced in a toolbox often becomes unusable due to clogging with debris. Focusing straws are also rendered unusable due to bending or kinking. In addition, focusing straws are often sized to adapt to a specific aerosol can spray nozzle. Loose straws are therefor difficult to match to an appropriate aerosol can nozzle. Without an appropriate focusing straw, users often resort to wasteful and damaging over-spray.
In attempts to alleviate this problem, several means have been used to releasably attach a focusing straw to an aerosol can. A properly sized straw can then be removed from the can and inserted into the spray nozzle. After applying the aerosol, the straw can be reattached to the can, preserving it for future use. Examples of such releasable attachments include the use of pressure sensitive tape to secure a focusing straw onto an aerosol can. Once the focusing straw is removed from the aerosol can, reattachment with tape is often ineffective. The original pressure sensitive tape rapidly degrades and often, replacement tape is unavailable. Oil or other aerosol chemicals often degrade the tape and contaminate the can surface, preventing secure reattachment of the focusing straw.
Elastic bands have been used to releasably attach a focusing straw to an aerosol can. As with pressure sensitive tape, the elastic bands often degrade with chemical contact and break unpredictably, resulting in a misplaced or lost focusing straw.
As a further illustration of the need for an improved focusing straw releasable attachment feature, a leading supplier of aerosol oil recently incorporated a releasable attachment feature into a cap of an aerosol can. This feature is designed to allow the releasable attachment of a focusing straw onto the cap of the aerosol can. As subsequently explained in further detail, the captured straw is oriented perpendicular to the can's longitudinal axis, aggravating the possibility of dislodgment during handling or storage. In addition, caps of aerosol cans are often lost or misplaced during use.
There is a need for a device and method of providing a reliable storage and releasable attachment a focusing straw onto an aerosol can.